Crossing Fate
by aletuki01
Summary: El torneo de fuerza ha finalizado y el universo 7 ha sido salvado gracias a Goku, sin embargo haber utilizado el Migatte No Gokui a su máximo poder trae consecuencias, llevando al legendario saiyajin a vagar en otro mundo con una apariencia nada favorable al encontrase con guerreros que poseen poderes tan grandes como los de un dios ¿Será capaz de regresar?


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Dragon Ball son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores ( _Masami Kurumada_ y _Akira Toriyama). La trama de esta historia es completamente mía._**

Una de las más grandes batallas jamás antes vistas se estaba librando en una arena especial construida en el Reino de la Nada, un reino sin tiempo ni espacio, donde los luchadores pueden luchar sin restricciones.

Los espectadores, seres de otros universos, miraban con preocupación el campo de batalla donde los mejores guerreros de todo el torneo mostraban su fuerza con el único fin de salvaguardar sus respectivos universos de un borrado inminente por parte de ambos reyes del todo

De un lado de la plataforma se encontraba Jiren, representante del universo 11y uno de los candidatos a ser un dios de la destrucción. Por el contrario, en el otro extremo se encontraba el peleador más grande que pudo haber arrojado el universo 7, el legendario saiyajin Son Goku

El marciano, ya arto de esperar un segundo más, expulso su poder demostrando así ser poseedor de un ki nunca antes visto. Tanta era su fuerza que incluso llego a sorprender a los dioses de la destrucción incluyendo al dios del universo 11 quien a pesar de saber lo fuerte del marciano, no pudo ocultar su asombro al contemplar aquella muestra de poder.

Goku lejos de estar aterrado se encontró ansioso e incluso feliz de poder enfrentarse a un guerrero de tan alto calibre. Sin dejarse amedrentar por el descomunal espectáculo de poder, el saiyajin criado en la tierra dejo expulsar su ki para alcanzar el Migatte No Gokui

—Eres un guerrero formidable Son Goku—pronuncio Jiren visiblemente complacido con su adversario— Sin embargo tu poder no es suficiente, ni siquiera con el Migatte No Gokui podrás vencerme. No puedes mantenerlo mucho tiempo y mucho menos dominarlo

— ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando Jiren? Acaba con el de una buena vez—grito Vermouth Hakaishin del universo 11

El marciano lo miro sentado en las gradas de los espectadores cuyos universos no estaban en peligro y asintió con la plena seguridad de que saldría ganador

Ante el descuido de su oponente Goku aprovecho el momento para lanzarse en su contra con una serie de puños y patas que de haberse encontrado en la tierra hubieran causado catástrofes similares a las que prometía el fin del mundo.

Jiren detenía plenamente el ataque combinado de Goku, pues con gran maestría leía los movimientos de su contrincante —debo admitir que eres bastante rápido, sin embargo tus golpes ya no tienen el mismo poder

—No creas que esto es todo lo que tengo— una sonrisa confiada surco el rostro del saiyajin desconcertando a Jiren — ¡Kaio-Ken x 20!

Tremenda patada fue lo que Jiren recibió en el rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera a parar inevitablemente contra unas rocas.

El marciano emergió de los escombros, su orgullo de guerrero le impidió mostrar alguna señal de dolor en su cuerpo ya mallugado. No obstante su mirada, aquella que no reflejaba ni emoción, ira o cualquier otra cosa, se dirigió hacia el saiyajin quien comprendió debía usar su más grande técnica ya que el marciano estaba dispuesto a darle fin a esa ronda usando todo lo que restaba de su poder

Mirando la pelea, Vegueta se percató de la energía roja que emanaba el cuerpo de Jiren, aquella que lo había noqueado aun en su estado legendario, y que por ende pensó sería el último recurso que el marciano usaría para terminar con Goku.

El príncipe saiyajin comenzó a sudar frio cuando una gran bola de energía se formó en la mano de Jiren, supo entonces que el contrincante de Goku haría un ataque concentrado cuando vio como la esfera de poder disminuía su tamaño

Perdiendo por un momento las esperanzas de que su eterno rival saliera victorioso, Vegueta dirigió su mirada hacia todos los que eran parte de su universo guardando en su interior el recuerdo de cada uno de ellos, en especial de su querida esposa, no obstante la acumulación de poder manifestado en una esfera resplandeciente que habitaba en las manos de Goku llamo su atención

— ¡Kame! —grito el peleador del universo 7 a punto de ejecutar la técnica más legendaria y poderosa de su arsenal

— ¡Hame! —los amigos de Goku habían depositado toda su confianza en él, fue por ello que cada uno había albergado en su memoria los recuerdos de las muchas victorias que el Son había logrado ejerciendo aquella técnica, en especial el maestro Roshi quien se sentía más que orgulloso al saber que su ex alumno utilizaría el kamehameha para derrotar al guerrero del universo 11

— ¡Haaaaaaaa! —gritaron ambos combatientes haciendo chocar ambas energías que desprendieron un brillo con tonalidades de azul y rojo, dejando cegados por un momento a algunos de los presentes.

Una enorme y espesa cortina de humo se alzó en el campo de batalla imposibilitando ver al ganador, de a poco el polvo dejo entrever los escombros que representaban anteriormente un campo de batalla

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Goku gano? —pregunto krilin apenas recobrando algo de visibilidad, no obstante la arena de duelo permanecía cubierta por el nubarrón de polvo

En ese momento algo inimaginable sucedió pues solo los seres con mejor audición escucharon el sonido de alguien tele transportándose y la idea de que el marciano hubiera esquivado el kamehameha pasó por la mente de algunos

Todos los presentes miraban ansiosos el que había sido el campo de batalla queriendo saber el resultado. El shock se apodero de muchos cuando el nubarrón se disipo lo suficiente para ver al perdedor

— ¡No puede ser, es imposible! —grito con indignación y asombro el Kaioshin del universo 11

La tropa del orgullo por su parte se limitó a observar a un inconsciente Jiren, aun no daban crédito a lo que veían pues nunca pensaron que existiera alguien tan poderoso como para entrar en un duelo de energías contra Jiren y lo venciera

Por su parte los representantes del universo 11 respiraron aliviados, expresando abiertamente la felicidad que les causaba la victoria de su amigo y la inminente derrota que había sufrido Jiren

—Un minuto ¿Dónde está Goku? —pregunto Tenshinhan buscando por todos lados alguna señal de él

—no debe estar lejos. Iré a buscarlo — tranquilizo Krilin adentrándose al lo que alguna vez fue la plataforma

—Esto es raro, no siento el Ki de Goku por ningún lado—pronuncio Piccolo

—Tiene razón señor Piccolo, yo tampoco puedo sentirlo—dijo con preocupación Gohan volando con Krilin y Tenshinhan hasta el epicentro del terreno

—Whis ¿Crees que el ataque de Jiren haya terminado con Goku? —Pregunto Bills— Si no me equivoco la fuerza de su ataque fue superior a la de Jiren

—En efecto señor Bills, Goku no pudo haber sido destruido por Jiren. Me temo señor Bills, que Son Goku desapareció antes de que su poder siquiera alcanzara a Jiren. Ni siquiera yo puedo encontrarlo

— ¿Quieres decir que…?— los ojos de Bills alcanzaron el punto máximo de abertura al ver al ángel asentir

—Salió de los límites donde gobierna Zeno-sama

— ¿A dónde fue…—pregunto Zeno sama

—…Goku-san? —completo el Zeno sama del futuro

Ninguno podía sentir la presencia del guerrero que había salvado al universo 7 de ser destruido y que además se había coronado el campeón del Torneo de Fuerza. Nadie imagino que su cuerpo estaría vagando en un lugar muy diferente al que conocían

0ooooo0

— ¡Gane! — la jovial voz de Aioria, el futuro santo de Leo, tomo mayor potencia cuando miro la figura de su hermano caminar a paso veloz por el camino empedrado

El recién nombrado santo de Sagitario le dio alcance al pequeño luego de que este saliera corriendo cual potro desbocado tras haberlo retado a una carrera, que evidentemente había perdido a propósito.

—Te has vuelto más rápido Aioria—el menor sonrió momentáneamente antes de fruncir el seño

—Pero aún no soy tan veloz como tu hermano. Se que no corriste con toda tu velocidad—señalo— Entrenare más duro para ser tan rápido y fuerte como tú —dijo con seriedad mirando como su hermano se agachaba para quedar a su altura

Aioros sonrió por la perspicacia del menor —Estoy seguro de que lo harás Aioria. Incluso apuesto a que serás un mejor caballero que yo

— ¿Enserio lo crees? —la mirada del menor se ilumino al instante cuando el mayor asintió e inevitablemente se lanzó a abrazarlo

Aioros correspondió el gesto de inmediato—Ya es tarde, será mejor apresurarnos en llegar a los 12 templos —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

El arquero había planeado llevar a su hermano a la playa para entrenar, sin embargo, aprovechando la ocasión, decidieron quedarse un rato más para observar la puesta de sol, co

— ¡Aioros mira! — El chiquillo señalo el obscuro cielo plagado de estrellas —Una estrella fugaz

El aludido volteo hacia donde el menor señalaba con tanto énfasis. Efectivamente una luz blanca y brillante surcaba los obscuros cielos opacando con su resplandor al resto de las estrellas, sin embargo su brillo y cercanía era poco habitual en un astro como ese. Aioros descarto de inmediato que semejante destello fuera producto de un cometa, pues anteriormente había contemplado las estrellas y ninguna emitía un resplandor igual, además de que su trayectoria apuntaba hacia un lugar cerca de donde ambos se encontraban

Una explosión se hizo presente a unos cuantos kilómetros. La tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a vibrar con una fuerza tal que las aves arraigadas en los arboles salieron despavoridas.

— ¿Q-que fue eso? —pregunto el más pequeño cayendo de sentón en el suelo

Aioros miro el lugar por donde, el suponía, había caído la "estrella "—Aioria regresa al templo de sagitario. —dijo luego de inclinarse para socorrer a su hermano

— ¿Piensas ir a investigar? — cuestiono con preocupación el futuro santo de leo

El mayor no contesto, en su lugar sonrió para calmar los nervios del más joven — Te alcanzare después, te lo prometo

—No Aioros, iré contigo

—Podría ser peligroso Aioria, recuerda que aun eres un aprendiz de caballero. No me perdonaría que algo malo te sucediera

El pequeño se aferró al brazo de Sagitario—Hermano por favor déjame ir contigo, prometo que no hare nada que me ponga en peligro y seguiré todas tus instrucciones. Lo prometo

Aioros exhalo derrotado, la mirada suplicante de Aioria había logrado deshacer toda objeción que tuviera —Muy bien Aioria, pero obedecerás todas mis indicaciones y no te separaras de mí, si te digo que te vayas y me dejes atrás lo harás ¿entendido?

—Entendido

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al que parecía era el lugar donde había caído la "estrella". Por fortuna para ellos, el objeto había caído en el bosque que rodeaba al Santuario, por lo que no hubo necesidad de preocuparse por alguna perdida humana

Se sorprendieron al ver un enorme cráter en medio del bosque, algunos árboles y plantas habían sido arrancados de la tierra tras recibir de lleno el impacto de lo que sea que hubiera caído.

En el epicentro Aioros noto el cuerpo inerte de una persona y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó dentro del cráter para socorrerle. Con un poco más de dificultad el pequeño Aioria imito la acción del mayor.

El menor del castaños noto que Aioria revisaba el cuerpo de un niño, posiblemente de la misma edad que él, de cabellos alborotados y con un extraño atuendo color naranja.

—Aún tiene pulso— dijo el santo de sagitario— por suerte no tiene heridas graves— señaló luego de haber revisando la cabeza del desconocido

— ¡ARGHHHHHH!

— ¿Qué sucede Aioria?—el grito del pequeño alerto al mayor

—Hay...hay una serpiente peluda debajo de ese niño— Aioria señalaba con su dedo tembloroso la espalda baja del desconocido

Sagitario dejo de lado lo que hacía para dirigir su vista hacia donde apuntaba su hermanito y efectivamente descubrió lo que parecía ser una especie de cuerda peluda, muy parecida a la cola de un mono, que se extendía desde la parte trasera del pequeño hasta más allá de sus tobillos

—Ten cuidado hermano— dijo un temeroso Aioria oculto detrás de su espalda

Haciendo caso omiso al consejo del más joven, Sagitario tomo con su mano enguantada la dichosa serpiente y la jalo, para su sorpresa esta pareció no moverse de su lugar

La idea de que dicha serpiente fuera una extremidad del niño cruzo su cabeza y antes de que intentara volver a jalarla decidió voltear al infante para que este quedara de espaldas.

— Es una cola...— afirmo en susurros el mayor.

— ¿Una cola? —superado su miedo inicial, el pequeño Aioria dejo la protección que le brindaba la espalda de su hermano para poder acercarse lo suficiente y cerciorarse de las palabras del otro

Aioros asintió sin despegar la vista del niño, estaba desconcertado. Sabía de seres que tenían cola de pescado y torso de humano como las sirenas, o incluso criaturas con el torso, cabeza y brazos de mujer, y con garras, cola y alas de ave como las arpías; pero nunca en su vida había escuchado algo acerca de seres que tuvieran apariencia humana y cola de mono. Tanteo la posibilidad de que el niño no fuera humano y se tratase de alguna creatura al servicio de algún dios

El santo de Sagitario se levantó con todo y niño en brazos —No podemos dejarlo aquí. Aioria regresemos al santuario

—Si

Los hermanos regresaron por el camino empedrado que conducía a los 12 templos zodiacales, ambos preguntándose el origen de aquel extraño niño

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué tal? Desde hace algún tiempo que deseaba hacer una historia con estas dos franquicias y bueno aquí esta. Lo sé, lo se hice unos pequeños cambios en la batalla de Jiren vs Goku, además de que a este último lo hice el completo ganador, pero no me quería extender demasiado en esta pelea que ya muchos vimos y nos dejó al borde de un infarto ;)**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar y la responderé lo más rápido que pueda. Excelente día tengan, nos leeremos el siguiente capítulo n.n**

 **P.D: Perdonen de antemano si encuentran alguna falta**


End file.
